Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit : What a Night For A Knight
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: What a Night For A Knight is the 156th episode in the series. Plot A man is driving a pick-up down a road during the night, unaware that the suit of armour in the back has come to life and left his containment. Its eyes glow yellow from inside its helmet as it watches the driver. Close by, Katie Sandow, Sadness and Fear are walking home, with the latter complaining that they're out so late because the former had to see Star: Dog Ranger of the North Woods, twice; Sadness is still excited from it. Just then, they hear rustling from the bushes. Katie pokes her head in and when she takes it out, a frog is on Sadness' nose. When it jumps off, Sadness gets annoyed giving chase. Katie and Fear quickly follows behind. Sadness eventually comes to a stop when she loses it. Katie doesn't have time to stop and trips over her and drops Fear (when Katie carries Dear to follow Fear). They notice the same pick-up truck from before, now abandoned. When they go for a closer look, they see the lifeless suit of armour in the passenger seat. The three are quickly scared off once its head falls off. They return with the rest of their group to properly examine it. Sonic The Hedgehog comments on why a knight's suit of armour would be out alone in the middle of the night? Fear jokes that maybe he's out for the night. Emily chides him for his joke, Wallace as wonders who it belongs to? Sonic reads: "Deliver to Mr. Major (Blank) 'Hyde White: Prof. of Archeaology, London, England'." Fear makes another joke about having heard of hide and seek, but not "Hyde White". Emily says that is an English name. Wallace also finds a delivery slip reading: "Deliver to the County Museum." The gang travels to the museum (now the next day) where they deliver the knight to the museum curator, Dr. Eggman. He thanks them, but fears that perhaps it wasn't a good idea with 'Professor Hyde White' disappearing. He goes on to explain about the legend of the Black Knight and how it comes to life when the moon is full. Emily asks him what Professor Hyde White was doing with it (despite having already found out beforehand), and replies that the professor was delivering it to the museum all the way from England. As this is going on, they don't notice the knight's glowing eyes. Two workers begin to move the crate, one of them asking Dr. Eggman where to put it? He tells them to put it in the medieval room. As Katie follows the workers, he finds a strange pair of glasses. She picks them up, as Wallace calls her, while Sonic says they're leaving. While driving down town in Wallace's Anti-psto machine, Sadness says that the mystery has her baffled, and has got Fear hungry, asking when they can eat? Katie pops her head up, in agreeance, while still wearing the glasses he found. The others notice, and realise she must've found them at the museum. Fear wonders what they're for, with Sonic suggesting they go to the library to find out. At the library they read a book which says that the glasses are for jewelers, scientists, and archaeologists like Professor Hyde White. It also says they're made in England. These two clues indicate that something is definitely up, and plan on returning to the museum to investigate. The gang returns to the museum at night and break in through an upper window. They split up and look for clues, not knowing that spooky eyes in an Indian effigy are watching them. Katie, Emily and Fear bump into the Black Knight and have a brief altercation. Katie runs into the fossil exhibit and begins gnawing on the bone, but is chased by the Knight. She meets up with Fear and the two find one of the paintings is missing. He informs the gang, but when they return, the painting is back on the wall. Sonic, Wallace, Emily, Sadness, Fear and Katie follow a trail of paint to a hidden room behind a sarcophagus and find the room full of finished and unfinished paintings. The Knight appears and chases the gang into the relic room, where Katie and Emily hide in a World War biplane. Katie accidentally flips the power, and the plane roars to life, flying erratically around the room until it finally crashes, taking the knight down with it. The Knight is unmasked as Dr. Eggman, the mad scientist! He was part of a smuggling ring, he would steal the paintings and sell them, and then paint fakes of the paintings and put them back on the wall (that explained the hidden room, the missing painting and the paint drops on the floor). Dr. Eggman knew that Professor Hyde White would know that the paintings were faked, so he kidnapped him and thought up this Black Knight ruse. Professor Hyde White is later revealed to be Major Crum, found tied up in the Indian effigy. Once freed, he discusses the events with the gang about there being no legend, Dr. Eggman just used it to cover up his mysterious disappearance, changes his name for something else, and that he somehow got in the armor and made him disappear on the way to the museum. Suddenly they see the Black Knight in the museum office. He lifts up the helmet and is revealed to be Katie; the whole gang laughs. Characters * Katie Sandow * Fear * Sadness * Sonic The Hedgehog * Emily * Wallace * Dr. Eggman * Major Crum * The Sheriff Trivia * It was originally going to be one song in this episode, their was a music but never puts in the episode and would make sense. Songs Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance Category:Fear's Appearance Category:Sadness' Appearance